


The Long Embrace

by sunaddicted



Series: The way you said "I love you" [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Rambling, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Storms, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "You love me""I do"
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The way you said "I love you" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Long Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> "As we huddle together, the storm raging outside"

_The Long Embrace_

There was something beautiful about storms that Beelzebub had never been able to put their finger on but it didn't particularly bother them: it was good to have something they could enjoy without worrying about it too much while they took a break from work - and just like their breaks, the storms never lasted too long.

Gabriel's didn't either so, it was a good thing that they had found a moment they could quietly share together with the knowledge that as the rain started to dwindle down to nothing and the worst floated away from whatever place they had picked to meet, the time to go separate ways would come closer and closer.

There was no reason to be upset about that: there would be another storm and what were weeks or months of waiting in the lives of immortal beings as they were? A bat of an eyelash; a quick breath; a heartbeat.

Besides, there were many storms on earth.

"You're thinking very loudly: I can hear your brain buzz"

Beelzebub rolled their eyes at the tease - they both knew that his thoughts didn't emit any buzzing noise whatsoever - but still they leaned back into the other's corporation, as always taking a moment to actually enjoy the feeling of it; no one else, be they human or not, would ever feel as the archangel did.

Most importantly, nobody else would ever know. 

"I can't exactly turn it off"

"Have you ever tried?"

"No" then they turned around a little, tilting their head up to look at Gabriel's face - with his stupid grin, his stupid lavender eyes, his stupid chieselled features "Have you?"

The archangel shrugged lightly, careful not to dislodge the demon from the perfect perch he had found in the crook of his arms "Yes. It didn't work, though: just thinking about stopping all thoughts was enough to prompt more thoughts and it just sort of snowballed from there"

"You're an idiot" they sentenced but there wasn't any heat in their voice: the insult came out of their mouth as soft as the most tender of petnames that they wouldn't let themself utter, not even in front of the other; Beelzebub made a lot of concessions to their demonic nature to ensure that Gabriel felt cherished enough not to doubt their feelings but some things just didn't came natural to them and unless the archangel explicitly asked them to do more, they didn't see why they should force themself. 

"You love me"

"I do"

Gabriel bent down over them, lips naturally finding their way to the other's forehead as if they had been made for bestowing kisses upon the demon, rather than for spreading God's message to mankind; even if he could easily sense the aura of love that surrounded Beelzebub whenever they were together, it still felt good hearing them say it out aloud from time to time. 

It felt good knowing he was worth the effort in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written ineffable bureaucracy out of an rp so, I hope it turned out well! ♡


End file.
